godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElekingGudon/Chapter 5: Alliance (Dialogue Proof Read/Corrections
Hello, I have finished off the proof read for Chapter 5: Allience. As with before, the underlined text is to show which lines have been edited or anything new that has been added in, Italic for inter thoughts of characters, Bold will be used for the attack names and for sections which go into more detail with about certain edits. Anything in brackets is to show any particular actions or movement. Also like with last time, any underlined lines and sentences are to indicate any words that have been cut from said sentences. Negotiations (Grimoire Heart are shocked by the presence of the Earth Conquerors.) Gabara: This is a nice place you humans have got. Defiantly beats living on a crummy island. Dagahra: We’re taking part in an important job and all you can think about is the architecture? Gabara: So what? Ganimes: You have a strange mind Gabara. Destoroyah: All of you! Shut it! Our master is trying to talk. Hades: What business do you have with us? SpaceGodzilla: You lot don’t seem as weak the other humans we’ve encountered in this world. Azuma: What do you mean by that? (Hades realises what SpaceGodzilla means.) Hades: Are you implying you are- SpaceGodzilla: - The monsters you sent here with that magic circle of yours? Gezora: That would be us. Ebirah: Right on the nose. Titanosaurus: In the flesh. SpaceGodzilla: Speaking of which… (SpaceGodzilla charges up his Corona Beam.) SpaceGodzilla: …EXPLAIN! WHY HAVE YOU FOOLS BROUGHT US HERE! (Grimoire Heart prepares to attack SpaceGodzilla but are stopped by Hades.) Hades: Enough! Stand down! Zancrow: What?! C’mon, we can take him! Hades: No. We won’t fight. (Hades steps forwards.) Hades: I can explain why you’re here. (SpaceGodzilla powers down his Corona Beam and tries to hide his anger.) SpaceGodzilla: Oh by all means, I’d love to hear it. Hades: We created a special device and used it to search through multiple Earths. We hoped that we could find powerful beings and bring them our world so that they could help us with our mission. SpaceGodzilla: And what mission would that be? Hades: To locate and release the Black Wizard, Zeref, in order to exterminate all non-magical humans in Earth Land. (SpaceGodzilla ponders about Hades’s words.) Battra: Zeref? Kamacuras: Exterminate non-magical humans? SpaceGodzilla: Hmm…it would appear that we share similar goals. Ultear: How so? SpaceGodzilla: Simple, we both seek human annihilation. You see, I’ve never liked humans. They’re greedy, they’re reckless and they show little to absolutely no regard for those whose lives they deem lesser than theirs. They also have a nasty habit of destroying the lives of others for their own personal gain. If it wasn’t for their arrogance and desire to kill each other, then our world would truly be at peace. (SpaceGodzilla’s voice rises.) SpaceGodzilla: They are a plague! And we are the cure! The Earth Conquerors will be the ones who will purge our world of the unforgivable evils of man! Then soon, it will be Kaiju who will rule the Earth and bring forth a new age of peace for our world! (SpaceGodzilla calms himself down.) SpaceGodzilla: I also understand that the biggest threat to our goal, the Earth Defenders, are also in your world and have allied themselves with a group of humans. I believe that you might know them. Hades: And who would that be? SpaceGodzilla: They call themselves…Fairy Tail. (All of Grimoire Heart are surprised as SpaceGodzilla smiles.) SpaceGodzilla: I take it that your two factions are acquainted? Hades: They are a wizard guild that has caused nothing but trouble for the Balam Alliance. They recently defeated the Oracion Seis, causing us to loose several other Dark Guilds that serve under them. SpaceGodzilla: Then perhaps we can help each other. Hades: What are you suggesting? SpaceGodzilla: An alliance. (Grimoire Heart are silent and listen.) SpaceGodzilla: Clearly you all are incredibly strong in your own right, but you practically stand little to no chance against the Earth Defenders, especially their leader. You need us in order to stand any chance against them. How about a deal? We will help you destroy Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders, and retrieve your precious Zeref…if you promise to return us to our world when this is all over. (Hades thinks about it before looking back at SpaceGodzilla and smiles.) Hades: It’s a deal. (SpaceGodzilla smiles back.) The Earth Defenders join Fairy Taill (At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, the Earth Defenders are still getting used to their new surroundings. The Kaiju are given their own Guild Marks by Mirajane. Makarov gets up on the stage.) Makarov: May I have your attention please! (Everyone turns towards Makarov.) Makarov: For their role in protecting out town from the combined assault of Dark Unicorn, Naked Mummy and Red Hood, it gives me great pleasure to announce the newest additions to our guild. (He looks down at the Earth Defenders.) Makarov: Earth Defenders…welcome to Fairy Tail! Welcome to our family. (The rest of the guild cheers.) Makarov: Now then…let’s celebrate the newest additions to our guild. (The Earth Defenders see the mages beginning to party around them.) Anguirus: Well…this is a first. Rodan: Does this sort of thing happen all the time? Natsu: Pretty much, but that’s what make it fun. (They turn to see the main Fairy Tail mages.) Godzilla: I want to thank you all for allowing us to stay here with you.. It is truly kind of you. Natsu: No sweat. You did save us and the whole town after all. Erza: Yes. That alone makes you part of our family. (The Kaiju give each other puzzled looks.) Evergreen: Something wrong? Varan: It’s just…no human has ever made an offer like that to us before. Kamoebas: We’re just used to them shooting at use wherever we go. Zilla: It’s all so new to us. Gray: Well you might as well get used to it, because you guys are one of us now. Cana: Yeah. As far as I’m concerned, you guys are okay in my book. Oh, and Gray, your clothes. (Gray is suspired by his lack of clothes as Cana sips her beer.) Lucy: So, in your world, do you have place of your own? Godzilla: Back home, we all live on an archipelago called Monster Islands. Mirajane: Monster Islands? Anguirus: It was once a place where humans kept Kaiju away from the cities, but they soon left the islands and we took over. Lisanna: What’s it like here? Rodan: It’s pretty cool. Clear waters, lush jungle, sandy beaches. Everything you could ask for. Wendy: What do you guys usually do during your time off? Manda: Well…when we’re not busy fighting evil Kaiju, we’ll usually spend the day either relaxing or sparing. Lucy: You mean like friendly fighting? Rodan: Yeah. Expect Chief here totally beats us every time. (Rodan subtly points at Godzilla.) Manda: Hehe, it’s not his fault you got your assets handed to you last time you two fought. Rodan: Hey! I was this close to get my wings broken! (Rodan put two his claws together very closely.) Gorosaurus: Just be glad you didn’t lose your head. Kumonga: Anguirus is the only one who’s come close to even come close to beating the boss. Zilla: Well it helps that they’ve fought multiple times in past. (Erza turns to Anguirus.) Erza: You two use to fight? (Anguirus nods.) Anguirus: Back then, the two of us weren’t exactly the best of friends. We used to fight every time we bumped into each other. Baragon: We’ve all fought Godzilla at some point or another. Natsu: Really? (Natsu turns to Godzilla and gets into a fighting stance.) Natsu: Alright then, let’s fight! (Natsu charges at Godzilla but the saurian moves out of the way and Natsu runs face first into a wooden beam. His face slides down the beam.) Godzilla: Not interested. If you and I were to fight, you would be seriously hurt. Perhaps another time, when you’re ready. King Caesar: If that ever happens… (Rodan snickers at Caesar’s comment.) Kamoebas: Kids got guts though. Gildarts: Ha! That’s Natsu for ya! Juvia: So you've all fought each other before? Shobijin: Yes. The Kaiju were all once enemies before they eventually gained an understanding of each other and became allies. Panther Lily: How was that possible? Godzilla: Well…first there was the time when SpaceGodzilla attacked Earth with several other Space Kaiju. And then there was time the Trilopods invaded, about two years ago. Levy: Trilopods? What are those? Gorosaurus: A race of shape-shifting Kaiju. They had the ability to absorb our power and mutate into macabre versions of us. Wendy: How awful, they sound really scary. Rodan: You think they sound scary? You should have seen their queen. Carla: Queen? Godzilla: …Magita. King Caesar: She’s probably the strongest enemy we’ve ever faced. Even with all of us fighting together, we barely stood any chance of defeating her. Godzilla: I can’t choose who’s stronger, Magita or Ghidorah… Varan: Huh, a giant, golden, planet destroying dragon verse a humongous, Kaiju eating bug. That’s a fight that could destroy the universe. Natsu: Wait. Did you say a dragon? Rodan: Oh, you mean ‘King’ Ghidorah. Well you see, he’s a- (Godzilla gaps Rodan’s beak, stopping him from talking.) Godzilla: That’s a long story for another time. Lucy: So, how did you beat Magita? Rodan: Well, Chief here managed to beat her. Natsu: How? Godzilla: That’s…also a story for another time. (The party begins to get noisier around the group.) Erza: Perhaps we should talk somewhere quieter. King Caesar: Agreed. Talk at the table (The group moves to a quite table to continue talking. The Kaiju look back at the party.) Godzilla: How often do they act like this? Happy: Almost everyday. (The Kaijus’ eyes widen.) Rodan: What?! How are you able to put up with all this?! Cana: I guess because it’s pretty normal for us. Mirajane: That’s what makes it so much fun though. Elfman: By the way, you guys are real manly! Gorosaurus: Umm…thanks…I guess… Levy: I have a question, how long have you been around in your world? Juvia: Yes, I would like to as well. Natsu: Yeah, me too. (There is a brief silence before Godzilla gives them an answer.) Godzilla: Over sixty years. (The Mages are surpised.) Natsu: You’re over sixty?! Gray: You guys don’t look that old. Anguirus: Well Godzilla’s been around for sixty years. Some of us have been around longer while some of us have been around less. Baragon: Not all of us gave a good first impression when we did show up. Panther Lily: What do you mean? Manda: You see, when we first introduced ourselves to the world…we caused a lot of harm to the populace. Bickslow: What? But you guys seem pretty cool. Bickslow’s dolls: Cool! Cool! Cool! Kumonga: Well, we basically destroyed everything we saw and anything that tried to attack us. Lucy: But why? Shobijin: Please understand. They didn’t understand the value of human life back then. They were simply trying to defend themselves by following their protective instincts, but it was due to the mass destruction they caused that the humans of our world do not fully trust them. Natsu: Come on! How bad could it have been? We practically destroy stuff every day! Carla: It is true. Godzilla: Do you really wanna know? (The Fairy Tail mages are curious.) Shobijin: We can show you if you’d like. Gajeel: How? Shobijin: We can use our magic to show you the history of Godzilla and the Earth Defenders. (The Shobijin turn to Godzilla.) Shobijin: That is…if you’ll allow us. (Godzilla shrugs.) Godzilla: Fine by me. Since we’re going to be here for a while, the humans might as well know everything about us. (The Shobijin nodded and begin to say a prayer. The vision of the Fairy Tail wizards begins to darken.) Into Godzilla's Mind 'Something I'd like to say is I have a suggestion for where to place the music track for this particular scene, Godzilla VS Destoroyah Main Theme. Instead of having it play as soon as it scene starts, have the music begin after the Fairy Tail mages hear Godzilla's roar.' I will show you in the edits below (The Fairy Tail mages awoke to the smell of smoke and the sound of explosions. They see the ocean in front of them and red sky above.) Gray: What the heck just happened? Levy: Did we get teleported somewhere? Shobijin: No. You are still at the guild, but we used our magic to transport your consciousness into Godzilla’s mind. (The mages looked and saw the Shobijin floating down from the sky. They land in Mirajane’s open hands.) Natsu: I don’t get it. What does this place have to do with Godzilla? Shobijin: Perhaps you will understand if you turn around. (The mages turn around and to their horror, see a devastated Tokyo.) Gajeel: Whoa… Freed: This is terrible. Cana: This can’t be real, I think I need another drink. (Juvia wraps her arms around Gray’s chest.) Juvia: Hold me Gray! I’m scared! (Gray looks at the destroyed city with a touch of fear.) Gray: What happened here? Erza: I’ve never seen such devastation in all my life. Lisanna: Whatever did this must have been really strong. Wendy: This is horrible. Gildarts: Even I’ve never seen this much destruction and I’ve seen a lot. (Natsu, Lucy and Happy simply stare at what remains of the wrecked city.) Lucy: Who could do something like this? Godzilla: *ROAR* (Everyone covers their ears when they hear the echoing roar. When it ends, Natsu looks around.) Natsu: Was that-?! (Godzilla VS Destoryah OST-Main Theme Plays.) (They suddenly hear massive footsteps coming their way. They also see a large crowd of terrified people, screaming as they ran in the direction of the mages.) Happy: They’re gonna crush us! Shobijin: There is no need to fear. Remember, what you are seeing are memories, nothing can harm us here. (The crowd runs past the mages, who are unharmed. They soon hear a rumbling sound and sees tanks going towards the direction from where the crowd is fleeing.) Levy: Umm, what are those? Shobijin: They are called tanks. The human military of our world use them for combat during times of war. (The mages soon see Ota emerge from one of the tanks. They also hear an explosion and see a blue beam of energy. Kentaro also emerges from the tank.) Kentaro: Uhhh…what was that lieutenant? Ota: No idea, Kentaro! EVERYONE, HOLD UP! GUNS FRONT! (The tanks stop. Soon the Fairy Tail mages see a giant, charcoal-grey dinosaurian foot step out into the open. Kentaro is scared and goes back into the tank. Ota remains up top and is terrified at what he sees. All the Fairy Tail mages look up and gasp in shock to see Godzilla, in his original size. Godzilla roars once again.) Godzilla: *ROAR* Shobijin: Fairy Tail, welcome to Tokyo, Japan in the year 1954. The day Godzilla left his first mark on history. Category:Blog posts